


男友和我做时哭了怎么办

by chechevitsa



Series: 黃色廢料 [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Nanase Haruka, Crybaby Tachibana Makoto, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto & Tokyo, Otokomae Nanase Haruka, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Free! Dive to the Future, Top Tachibana Makoto, and there's a bit of edging, lots of dirty talk
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chechevitsa/pseuds/chechevitsa
Summary: 这时，他的耳边响起吸鼻子声，短促而轻微，只有一声。这声已经足以让遥清醒，像是春日惊雷一般响亮。已经不是第一次了——真琴在干他时偷偷哭泣，也已经不是第一次了——他试图找出真琴哭泣的原因却没得到答案。这次，他一定要知道为什么。
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Series: 黃色廢料 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736599
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	男友和我做时哭了怎么办

**Author's Note:**

> 真琴非、常、能、哭，非——常——能——哭，也非常妹妹，但是确实是1。遥读起来稍微有些S，但确实是0。

真琴在干他时又哭了。

遥侧过脸去，掀开眼皮，小心地从眼角睨过去。仔细看了看，刚刚那混杂在两人喘息间、几不可闻的吸鼻子声不是错觉，真琴的眼角挂了泪，脸颊上有一道淡淡的水痕。

前一日，两人天未擦亮便启程，搭车前往火山云海间看日出，之后踩着借来的自行车蜿蜒下山。眺望着远处星点群岛与宁静的太平洋，竟不曾感到疲倦，两人中途只停下休息过一次，以海水为背景、拍了合照。然而下午回到酒店后，却都突然累得脚软，各吃了一份米饭汉堡，又分享了一份铺满了烤肉的当地特色快餐和一碗堆得比脸还高的大份刨冰，便不知今夕何夕地一起沉沉睡去了。

遥醒来时才四点多，落地窗前挂着的遮光窗帘，他和真琴都忘记阖严，窗外黑暗一片，隐约能听见潮声，空中星子很亮，边陲的那颗泛着红光。他坐着发了一会儿呆，真琴就醒了，手指毫不犹豫地从他大腿与平角短裤下摆间的缝隙穿过，去捏他半勃的阴茎，又揉弄鼓胀的囊袋。遥顺从地张开腿，和真琴做了起来。

或许是都没怎么睡醒，前戏极其绵长，空气中渐渐充斥鼻尖发出的柔软哼声与悄声呢喃。遥被真琴用嘴唇反复爱抚，仿若浑身每一寸皮肤都承受了清浅的吻，他捏紧床单的手指被真琴一节节掰开，变作双手十指相扣。他禁不住绷直身体，连连呼唤真琴的名字。

那感觉是如此漫长，长到遥睁开眼窥视真琴前，认定了外头已然天光大亮，他们是一对无耻而快乐的、白日宣淫的男同性恋，然而却并非如此。太阳还未升起，矜持地给予光照，他像是看得清、又像是看不清真琴的泪水。

天啊，他到底为什么要哭。

真琴没有发现遥心不在焉，勤快地动着腰，埋下身又舔又咬遥的侧颈。快感沿着脊背窜上后脑，将遥飘远的思绪搅得一团糟，他小声呻吟着抓住真琴的头发，请求道：“……我要射了。”

多年培养出的默契，真琴毫无迟疑地改变了插入的角度，右手松开遥的手掌，伸下去抚慰他软软的阴茎。

遥的大腿颤抖起来，太舒服了。他双眼后翻，脖颈仰天，望着酒店空白墙壁上的一点，突然想起上午的计划是去近海潜水，但那可以推到下午、明天、甚至下次假期，他更想和真琴一同沉溺在只属于他们两人的欢愉海洋中。

这时，他的耳边响起吸鼻子声，短促而轻微，只有一声。

这声已经足以让遥清醒，像是春日惊雷一般响亮。已经不是第一次了——真琴在干他时偷偷哭泣，也已经不是第一次了——他试图找出真琴哭泣的原因却没得到答案。这次，他一定要知道为什么。

真琴第一次哭是在前年。说是“第一次”并不准确，那只是遥初次察觉到真琴异样的时刻，在那之前，真琴从未边做边哭，遥并不敢肯定。

遥把这疏失归结于他对待性的别扭态度。记忆中，真琴抱他时的模样总是黯淡模糊的，清晰的是吻的温度、真琴手指的长度与皮肤摩擦床单的响动——遥喜欢闭着眼做爱，主动也好、被动也罢，他用身体去感知真琴，这样他才不会变成时刻发情的怪物。如果睁开双眼，将真琴抱他时的脸也记下，那么很快他就会开始不可控制地对平时的真琴兴奋了；遥记得他和真琴在中学时代初次身体交缠，他看着真琴的右手包住他的右手，教他如何自慰，那之后不久，他退出了水泳部，开始自我放逐，频频请假缺课，真琴带课本和作业来找他，垂下眼睛专注地为他讲解数学题，他看看浅黄色纸张上的方程式，又看看真琴握着自动铅笔的右手，在暖炉下偷偷夹紧了双腿。

而真琴又是极其擅长哭泣的。擅长哭泣的小孩渐渐长大，有的不需要再用眼泪作武器，有的则为了符合大孩子的身份，开发了出了忍耐这项技能，真琴便是后者。擅长克制许多不能流出的眼泪，也擅长隐藏已经流出的眼泪。真琴的转变并非朝夕，却十分难以捉摸，遥都说不清楚哪一刻是起始，他只记得小学时，真琴为了赶上晚间动画，跑着从泳池回更衣室，不出所料地重重摔了一跤，直到他追上前去，真琴还一动不动地趴坐在原地，遥正奇怪，摔得这样重，真琴早该肩膀一耸一耸地哭出声了，绕到跟前一看才发现，真琴正咬着嘴唇无声地哭鼻子，那搭上了遥伸出来拉他的手臂的手掌十分冰冷。

这技能等到成人，更加出神入化。大学毕业那年经济不景气，先前真琴实习过、说好会给内定的企业反悔了，他只得在招聘季节的尾声争分夺秒面试数十家企业，内心盛满了愁绪：找不到工作是愁，因此只能靠遥的薪水支撑两人的开销也愁，羞愧到想要回老家、却不得不和遥分隔两地也是愁。那段时间，他常常趁遥做饭时偷偷哭，哭完去水龙头下冲一把，便能装作无事发生，坐在餐桌前大声夸赞遥的劳动成果。直到某次他哭狠了，洗完脸还压不住哭嗝，遥这才察觉到男友异样，前一秒喊着肚子好饿饭好香，后一秒打起嗝来，他把已经盛出来的汤倒回锅里，扣上锅盖：不说实话这饭我们俩谁也别吃。真琴这才将事情和盘托出。

所以，大概那也并不是真琴第一次在干他时偷哭。

他有所察觉的第一次，是他刚从美国训练归国后，两人久违的性事。夏日美国北部的长日照把他晒得如同来自日本南方的冲浪少年，脸上甚至留下了泳镜的晒痕，他的眼眶周围还残留着曾经的肤色。训练基地每个运动员都是如此，没人觉得可笑，遥便没放在心上，见到真琴后却又介意起来。恰好真琴夸赞他腰间大腿上留下的泳裤晒痕很色情，屁股与腹股沟间大片的浅色肌肤像在宣告男友的专属领地，遥便塌下腰、跪趴在床上。想来是这样的姿势不容易被恋人看见脸，真琴放松了戒备——做到兴起，遥转头索吻，就看见眼睛红红的男友鼻尖挂泪。

遥心下一惊，然而撅着屁股塌腰、脸颊抵床单的姿势太别扭，他趴正了，想直起腰看个仔细，真琴却压住了他的后颈，紧接着整个人都倾覆过来，前胸贴着他的后背，几个狠顶，遥舒服到咬枕头，也把真琴的眼泪忘得精光。事后想起，他追问真琴，真琴笑着反问他是不是也要去配眼镜了。

这次便被这么溜过去了。

之后过了很久，其间遥和真琴也经常做，真琴却似乎再也没哭过，久到遥都开始怀疑，那次是不是确实是他看错了。有几次，他听见短促的吸气声，像是抽泣，他睁开眼睛确认，真琴满脸沉浸于性爱的神色。

他第二次有机会提出疑问，是在不久前，他离开日本去海外参加比赛的前夜。飞机落地后还留有一天半的时间，他才允许真琴抱他，却也没有实质性的插入。他趴着舔弄真琴的阴茎，真琴引导他侧躺身体，调转了头尾，也握住了他的阴茎吸吮起来，却还不满足，沿着阴囊中间的血管一路向后，在遥后知后觉地并拢大腿前，舔湿了他的后穴，塞入了两根手指前后夹击起来。不一会儿，遥就不情愿地射精了，弄脏了真琴的脸，还沾上了几缕发丝。他急忙去擦，定睛一瞧，发现真琴鼻头发红，眼角湿哒哒的。

是又哭了。

遥惊愕，抓着真琴的手，刚开口说出一个“你”字，真琴便试图回避话题，刚抽出来的手指又捅进了他的屁股。遥抿起嘴，掐住真琴作怪的手，问他到底怎么了，是工作上出了问题，还是家里出事了，又或者……和他做很痛苦？

想到又要半个月见不到遥，就很伤心。

真琴支吾一阵，慢吞吞地说。耷拉着脑袋，委屈极了。

遥从小就不哭，但他觉得这是个很合理的哭泣的理由——当时确实如此。他抚摸真琴的后背，真琴像寻求母亲安慰的孩童一般将头埋进了遥的胸口。遥暗暗反省他是否对待这段持续十多年的关系过于松懈。

这次趁着正月来度假也是遥提议的，太平洋中心的海岛即便是冬季依旧温暖。逃离了日本的严寒，两人没有什么严密行程规划，比起留下什么珍贵记忆，能和真琴无忧无虑地渡过一些两人时光，遥便已经心满意足，他相信真琴也是这样想，但并不是。

不然，真琴为什么又哭了呢？

遥环抱真琴宽阔的后背，说：“我想坐着。”

“嗯？”真琴停了动作，抽出阴茎，坐直身体，拉着遥跪坐在他大腿上，两人腰腹紧贴，阴茎抵在一起，“这样？”

遥用手推真琴的肩膀，摇头：“想要你躺着。”

真琴顺从地躺下，轻笑起来，脸上倒是一点也看不出流泪的痕迹了：“要求还挺多。”

“反正你都会答应。”说着，遥骑上平躺着的真琴，又挤了些润滑剂，真琴扶着他的腰，他抓着真琴湿哒哒的阴茎，坐了上去。他挺喜欢这个主动的姿态的，一吞到底也不会痛，又能一览无余真琴的表情与身体。找准角度，遥打着圈扭屁股，高潮与改变体位前上涌的快感衔接，不一会儿，他就畅快地射了出来。

真琴扬起眉毛，挺起上身，意思是问他要不要休息一下。遥只好扑上去吻真琴的嘴。半个字都未来得及说出，真琴便又倒了下去。目的达到，遥松开他。

射精的余韵使遥慵懒起来，包着真琴的粘膜却愈发敏感。忍着不适感，遥重新扭起腰，感到体内的硬物膨胀着撑开他的直肠。真琴的呼吸急促起来，脸颊脖颈都涨红了。遥满意极了，用手指去捏真琴的乳头。这下，原本平躺任由他玩得开心的真琴终于忍不住开始顶胯。

“想射了？”遥边问边暗暗夹紧屁股。

“唔……想射。”

真琴咬着牙回答。见状，遥弓起背，抬起屁股，真琴的阴茎滑了出来。遥本想坐在床上，然而屁股黏糊糊的全是润滑液，他不想弄脏床单，便跪着向前挪了挪，坐在真琴的肚子上。

真琴显然还没清醒过来，试图越过遥用手去摸他自己的阴茎，像是以为遥不小心把他弄掉出来一样。

他的手还没跨过遥的大腿，就被遥拍开了：“不许摸。”真琴没说话，但遥能感到他浑身洋溢着迷惑和饥渴两种气息，“我有话想问你。”

真琴不死心地再次试图伸手，又被遥拍了回去，他只好挂上撒娇语气开口：“让我射，我想射……”

“那你回答我的问题，我们就继续。”

“……突然说这个。”真琴小声嘀咕了一句，歪了歪头，伸手讨好地去摸遥的阴茎，腰腹耸动，前端濡湿的龟头在遥的屁股蛋上来回划动，制造了更多水痕，像是认为这样就能把遥也拽回情欲支配的世界。

遥心如止水，任由真琴玩弄他还处在不应期的性器：

“你为什么要哭？”

话音刚落，真琴搭在他小腹上的手和蠢蠢欲动的阴茎一齐停了动作——看来他没有看错，也没听错，“上次你说是因为会想我，但我们现在在度假吧，我很开心，你不开心吗？话说回来，我到开春才有比赛，也是在东京附近，公司也没派遣你出差，我会在你身边好久好久——你到底在哭什么？”

真琴沉默不语，收回了手，却又不知道该放在哪里一般，在空中绕了一圈，又去摸遥的大腿。遥感到其中褪去的情欲意味，心中一紧，放柔了语气：“不要不说话，好吗？是——你是不是有事瞒着我？”说完，遥愈发感到不安定，忍不住俯下身去，亲吻真琴的脸颊，吻到他先前瞥见泪水划过的皮肤，他伸出舌尖舔舐，淡淡的咸味蔓延，又向上吻到真琴的眼睑。真琴无动于衷，任由遥舔吻了半侧脸颊。

这下，遥更加笃定真琴是有什么事——并且是很大很坏的一件事——瞒着他。他想问，又不知道从何问起，内心充斥了一大把离谱的猜想——不乏少年时的他看了会嗤笑的想法，但和真琴在一起太久了，潜移默化，他渐渐也变得爱胡乱担心了。

遥泄气地瘫在真琴身上，甚至开始想，如果他小时候也是个爱哭鬼，是不是就能明白成年人的泪水了。

外头天亮了，清早的冬日暖阳从缝隙中照进房间，真琴被晒得眼皮一跳，长叹一口气，他开口了：“说出来好丢脸啊，你不许笑我。”

遥一头雾水，但还是应允：“嗯，我不笑。”

真琴的表情像是下一秒就要赴死：

“因为、因为和遥做太爽了嘛……！”

？

所以是爽哭了？

遥正欲开口反问，真琴却像刹不住车一般说了起来：“反正我会哭都是遥的错！遥自己没有察觉但是那次从美国回来后遥的屁股就变得特别紧真的好色我每次做都特别爽不知道怎么回事眼泪就下来了真的好丢人我最近都不想做——”

遥捂住了真琴的嘴。

他完全错乱了，问：“那干嘛躲着我？怎么丢脸了？”顿了顿，遥撑起身体望着真琴的眼睛，认真地自问自答，“我觉得真琴哭的样子很可爱，特别可爱。”

闻言，真琴捂住了脸，耳朵红了，如果不是遥还骑跨在他身上，他一定会蜷成一只害羞的虾米：“因为……别人都是把老婆干哭我从来没把遥干哭就算了还在干遥的时候哭了好丢——”

遥又把他的嘴捂上了。

完全、不懂、真琴、在、想什么。

何况——

“所以你之前说想我哭了是在骗我。”

遥生起气来。先前，他以为真琴是那样怕寂寞——毕竟细数起来，他和真琴相识后似乎从未真正地分离过。于是，他坚持每天主动给真琴打视频电话，比赛地与日本有时差，有些时候，他困得快撑不住，和电话那头刚刚起床的真琴说话，说着说着，他就睡着了，手机滑落在枕边。虽然这个改变让两人更加情投意合、如胶似漆，但，一想到真琴撒这样的谎，遥的心里挺不是滋味的：“你是不是根本不想我。”埋怨了一句，遥忽然想起真琴还缠着他说想他想他，要他在电话里自慰给他听，更生气了。

遥翻身躺回床上，抱着小腹望天，也顾不得屁股上的大滩水渍会不会弄脏床单了：“我才是不想和你做了。”

果然，真琴立刻自辩，捏住他的手不肯放：“我想遥想哭了是真的！我当时觉得好舒服忍不住哭了，但想起遥要离开那~么久，我每天下班回家又见不到遥，也吃不到遥做的饭，更不能像现在这样和遥躺在一块儿，就觉得干什么都没乐趣了，好寂寞，所以……我——就接着哭了。”

“谁信你，歪理邪说。”嘴上这么说，遥却也没抽回手，他从未觉得真琴是一点儿也不想他。怎么可能呢？真琴不在身边时，遥觉得就像失去了身体的一部分一样别扭——像失去了右手的小指一样，他无时无刻不在忍耐那种不自然，无时无刻不在思念真琴，想要早日回到真琴存在的地方。而每当再次见到真琴，不需任何言语，他就知道，真琴同样忍耐着他不在的痛苦。

“那……真不做啦？”真琴引着遥的手去摸他的胸口，又去摸他还充血的阴茎，“但我这里，和这里，现在都特别想你。”

遥顺势帮真琴撸了几下，沉甸甸的一根肉棍在手中弹跳，引得他后穴空虚感更甚。扭着腰回头看了看天色，又看了看床头柜上的电子钟面——看来，早上的潜水计划必然是要泡汤了。遥无声叹息：“那是气话，笨蛋。”

真琴面露惊喜，脸红红地俯下身亲吻遥：“嗯，我是笨蛋！”

——你待会儿最好也是哭得很可爱，遥心想，张开腿迎接真琴。


End file.
